The story of a threesome
by endlessly
Summary: [Threeshot] Kirihara has always had feeling towards Niou, but he's with Marui. Refusing to give up his lover, Marui does something drastic to keep Kirihara away, but will it have the opposite effect? NiouxKiriharaxMarui
1. Chapter 1

This is a birthday present to my best friend May-Linn. She'll be 20 in December, so I'm writing this threeshot to her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:** Yaoi, meaning boys doing it and **graphic** too. Kind of rape in this chapter.

* * *

**The story of a threesome**

En bursdagspresang til verdens beste venninne

"He's looking at you again" Marui informed his boyfriend.

Niou raised an eyebrow and looked over the courts.

"Well, can't blame him" he snickered. "I am after all, very sexy."

Marui responded to that by hitting Niou hard.

"He's starting to irritate me" Marui growled.

"Why? Jealous?" Niou snickered. "You think I'm gonna leave you for that second year?"

"O-of course not" Marui stottered angrily.

"Let's continue practice before Sanada scolds us" Niou winked and kissed the redhead quick on the lips. For a second his eyes diverted to look at the black haired boy.

Niou smirked.

_'Look all you want.'_

Kirihara sighed as he read the message in Niou's eyes.

He knew that he was never going to get him, but he couldn't stop his heart from yearning for him.

"Akaya, what are you doing?" Yukimura asked. "No one to play against?"

"Mah, something like that" Kirihara smiled to his buchou.

"Then, shall we warm up together?"

"Nah.." Kirihara said. "I don't think I'll be much of a warm-up partner for you."

He smiled apologetically before leaving for the club house.

Yukimura looked worriedly after him.

"I wonder what's wrong…" he whispered.

Kirihara cursed and pushed his head under the cold water.

He couldn't seem to concentrate at all today.

The image of Niou kissing _him _replayed itself in his mind again and again.

He knew he should just accept it. Accept that he had lost, but his heart didn't seem to agree.

Kirihara cursed loudly before packing his bag and heading home. He knew Sanada was going to yell at him in the morning for skipping practice, but he didn't care.

_'I just want to sleep and forget.'_

It all started when Kirihara was a first year. Being the foul mouthed brat that he was, he didn't have many friends, but since his tennis was better than many of the current regulars, he attained the attention of many second and third years.

One of them was Niou.

Kirihara liked Niou right away. Niou always laughed when Kirihara insulted someone, and never had Kirihara met someone who loved pranks more than him.

Niou often invited him to eat ice cream with him and the rest of the regulars. Kirihara had felt intimidated at first, but when Niou smiled encouragingly at him, he felt better right away.

It wasn't before almost a year had passed that he realized that he had feelings for Niou.

He still remember that night when he woke up all sweaty after dreaming about a certain silver haired boy teasing him in _secret_ places. That night was the first time Kirihara had jerked off, whispering a boys name as he came.

These new feelings made Kirihara scared. He knew it wasn't normal to have feelings towards a guy, at least that was what his parents said when he asked them.

But he couldn't help it.

Kirihara believed that Niou knew something was wrong with him, and one day he cornered the black haired boy.

"You like me, or something?" he asked.

Kirihara looked in Niou's eyes, trying to see something, but they were cold.

"No," he had said.

Niou had then released him and left.

They hadn't spoked much since.

Kirihara sighed as he lay on the bed. He still wondered what would've happened is he had said 'yes' instead of 'no'.

He cursed his pride and cowardness for the 1000th time.

There was no helping it now.

Marui had confessed to Niou one month later, and Niou had accepted.

They were now a happy couple.

----

The day after Kirihara received a painful blue eye from Sanada.

He groaned as he tried picking himself up from th ground.

"You all right?" he heard a mocking voice say.

He looked up and saw Marui standing there, smiling ugly.

"Now now, stop teasing the poor boy" Niou chuckled. "We all know how painful fukubuchou's punches are."

"Yeah, I still remember how swollen your eye was when he hit you for ruining the school banner" Marui laughed.

"Only that wasn't Niou," Kirihara said as he picked himself from the ground.

"What?" Marui spat at him.

"It was actually a first yeer who accidentally did it. Niou just covered for him, because he was so scared."

"You knew?" Niou asked shocked.

"Of course. I forced it out of him and made him confess to Yukimura. Don't tell me you didn't know" Kirihara said mockingly to Marui.

Marui's face went red and he clenched his fists.

He then stormed out of the courts.

Niou looked after his boyfriend before turning back to face Kirihara.

"Kiri-"

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Kirihara interrupted. "I think he's gonna need some comfort."

Something familiar to hurt crossed Niou's face, but only for a second.

"Yeah," he said before following Marui.

Kirihara knew he was being an asshole, but couldn't help but feel victorious over the fact that he knew something about Niou that Marui didn't.

He was going to regret it later that day though.

Kirihara sang a joyous song in his head as the bell chimed. It was Friday and there was no afternoon practice today.

He quickly put his books in his bag, wanting to go home to see his favourite TV show.

"Kirihara" he heads someone say behind him.

He turned around and looked right into Marui's eyes. Angry eyes.

"You scared me" Kirihara laughed nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

Marui smirked and before Kirihara could react, Marui had turned him around and thrown him onto his desk.

"M-Marui?" Kirihara stottered.

"You've been a bad boy, Kirihara-kun" Marui smirked.

He quickly pulled off Kirihara's jacket and bound his arms hard on his back.

"What are you doing?" Kirihara almost screamed.

"Hush" Marui smiled. "You wouldn't want anyone to come in."

Marui's hands roamed Kirihara's body.

"Hmm..you feel nice," he chuckled before resting his hands on Kirihara's belt.

Kirihara gasped and tried to free himself, but Marui slammed him down again.

"Be a good boy and stay still."

He then loosened Kirihara's belt and rid him of his pants.

"My, superheroes boxers. How cute."

Kirihara flushed and cursed his mom for deciding to have laudry day today of all days.

Marui traced a finger on the edge of his boxers, making Kirihara shiver.

"You're responsive. Done this before?"

Kirihara gave him a scowl as reply.

"Guess not" Marui said and pushed down his boxers too.

Kirihara shivered as Marui caressed his behind, one hand starting to stroke his cock.

"Why?" Kirihara whispered, his mind going almost blank from Marui's ministrations.

"Punishment" Marui smiled. "I'm sick of you always watching _my_ boyfriend."

"So you're scared" Kirihara snickered. "Afraid he'll leave you for me."

Marui gritted his teeth, but regained his composure soon after.

"I'll make you regret saying that" he smiled and thrust two fingers into Kirihara.

"AHHH" Kirihara moaned loud as the fingers plunged into him.

"You're tight" Marui breathed behind him.

Marui smiled slightly before thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy under him.

Kirihara gasped and tried to escape from the intruding fingers, but Marui held him still.

"Relax, or it'll hurt more" Marui whispered in his ear.

He squeezed the second years cock, moving it in time with his fingers.

Soon Kirihara was writhing on the desk, desperately wanting more friction.

"Shall I go faster?" Marui teased and stilled his movements, making Kirihara growl in frustration.

"Your noises are really turning me on" Marui chuckled.

Kirihara cursed, refusing to beg for more.

"Come on" Marui said, teasing his hole a little before pulling all out. His other hand stroked his cock in a slow tortous way.

Kirihara felt his determinatin fade and cursed invardly.

"Please.."

"Hmm? I didn't quite hear that Kirihara. Mind saying it again?"

"P…please"

"Please what?"

"Don't push it" kirihara snarled.

"Fine fine" Marui sighed, thrusting his fingers back into Kirihara.

A keening sound escaped from Kirihara's mouth as his pleasure spot was probed.

Marui kept thrusting his fingers into him, and mercilessly stroked his cock.

Kirihara felt a wave of pleasure rush through him.

"M-Marui..I-I can't" he huffed and trashed on the desk.

"Ah..ah, M-Marui" he moaned and came hard, spilling his cum all over his desk.

He fell to his knees, breathing hard.

Above him stood a shocked Marui.

_'Did he just say my name when__he came?'_

Confused he looked at the boy, sitting on his knees by the desk.

"You should clean up that before it dries" he said, motioning towards the cum.

Kirihar nodded absentmindedly before struggling with his jacket.

"Here, I'll help you" Marui offered.

"Please, don't" Kirihara whispered.

Marui jumped back as he saw tears stream down Kirihara's face.

"Please, just leave me alone" he said before continuing his struggle against the jacket.

"Sure" Marui said, and stormed out of the classroom.

He never thought that Kirihara would cry.

Kirihara didn't seem like the person who would cry.

But then, Marui guessed he had done something pretty horrible.

He ran over to the spring and let the cold water run over his head.

The inage of Kirihara's face filled with plaesure flashed before his mind, soon followed with the image of Kirihara crying.

"Fuck" he shouted, plunging his head under the cold water again.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

**And that was chapter one, two more to go **

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy with school and similar boring stuff.

**Warnings:** yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy:)

* * *

"You _what_?" Niou exclaimed shocked.

Marui hung his head in embarrassment.

They were sitting in Niou's room, enjoying some tea that his mother had made.

Niou sighed and lifted his hands in defeat.

"That's a crime you know…rape."

Marui winced and hung his head lower.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. I…I just wanted him to stop looking at you."

Niou pulled the redhead into a embrace.

"I know you didn't mean it like that. But this will have consequences."

Marui nodded and buried his face in Niou's neck.

"I know how you feel about him," he whispered softly.

Niou stiffened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You love him, don't you?"

Niou stroked Marui's hair a few timed before answering.

"I might have loved him once, but I love you now," he comforted.

Marui pushed himself from the embrace and looked Niou in the eyes.

"It was because he rejected you right, and I asked you out soon after. You never got over him did you?" he accused. "And he keeps looking at you..." Marui paused before continuing "We both know he loves you-"

"That's nonsense," Niou interrupted.

Marui winced when he saw Niou's angry face.

"Kirihara never loved me, because I asked him if he did once and he refused."

It wasn't easy to talk about for Niou, and Marui could see the slight painful glint in his lover's eyes.

"He made those incredible noises," Marui said bwithout thinking.

"Why do you say that?" Niou yelled. "I am not going to leave you for him," he pausedto think before continuing. "And I don't think you should talk about this to others."

"He confused me though," Marui continued. "When he came he moaned my name."

That caught Niou's attention.

"He did?"

"Yes, and he didn't snarl or yell at me afterwards, he…he cried."

Niou's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm horrible, aren't I?" Marui cried and hid his face in his hands.

"You should apologize," Niou said silently.

"I know, but I can't" Marui sniffed.

Niou smiled reassuringly.

"Want me to come with you?" he teased.

"Hell no," Marui yelled. "I don't need you holding my hand."

"Good," Niou smirked. "Apologize today."

"Yeah..."

Niou leaned down and captured Marui's lips with his own.

Marui sighed and leaned into the kiss, and couldn't help but wonder what a certain second year's lips would taste like.

----

Kirihara looked at his unfinished homework and groaned.

It was one in the morning, and his homeroom teacher had threatened to get him suspended from the tennis team if he didn't start doing his homework.

Oh, how he hated English. It made no sense at all.

Kirihara sighed and quickly finished his homework. He wasn't sure if it was correct, but at least he had done it.

He slumped in the bed and turned off the light.

"It's been two days..." he said to the dark room.

Two days since Marui had done _that_ to him, and he dreamt about it every night.

Kirihara tried not to think about it, but every time he closed his eyes, he could see the redhead smiling over him, stroking him.

His hand slid down his pants and soon he was stroking himself.

Marui had been forceful, but gentle. And very good.

Kirihara started pumping his cock fast, pictures of Marui taking him hard running through his head.

He shivered as he came, whispering the third years name ever so gently.

----

It was Monday, and Kirihara was tired as Hell.

His homeroom teacher had congratulated him by turning in his first homework this month. Kirihara had merely nodded at him, before walking back to his desk and fell asleep immediately, earning him detention.

Sanada was going to kill him.

Kirihara looked out the window, seeing his teammates already practising. A flash of red made him jump and before thinking, he had shielded himself from the window by burying his face in a book.

It wasn't the best hiding place, but he didn't have anything else, and the teacher would be happy to give him another detention if he made any ruckus.

Kirihara's face flushed behind the book. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he supposed to be in love with Niou, but here he was thinking about Marui and his marvellous fingers.

He nearly groaned when he thought about it. He wondered if he did the same with Niou.

However, he doubted that Niou would let Marui be on top.

Had they even gone that far? They probably had...

Kirihara tried to push the images of Niou and Marui doing _it_ out of his head.

_'I'm only gonna hurt myself __even __more if I keep thinking about it__,'_ he thought sadly.

After all, there was no place for him in their relationship.

----

Marui looked over the tennis courts, but couldn't find the second year anywhere.

"Yagyuu, have you seen Kirihara?" he shouted to the gentleman.

Yagyuu merely shook his head before continuing his small conversation with Yanagi.

"How about you, Yanagi?" he asked then.

"Well," Yanagi started and fished his notebook up from nowhere, "there is a 79.5 chance that he got detention because he has English classes today. There's also a 40 chance that he is sick, since he's been acting funny lately."

"He's...been acting funny?" Marui asked slowly.

"Yes, for the last two or three days, he's been very out of it. He lost a game against a second year the other day."

"R-really... well, I'll see if I can find him over there," Marui stuttered before running in the opposite direction of Yagyuu and Yanagi.

"Very strange," Yanagi mumbled and wrote something in his book.

----

"You apologized yet?" Niou asked as they walked home together.

"No, I couldn't find him. I think I'll stop by his house today."

Niou nodded approvingly and hung an arm around Marui's shoulders.

"It'll be all right. Kirihara isn't the one to bear grudges."

They both laughed of the absurdity in Niou's words.

"Well, I'm going this way," he said to Niou when they came to the place where the road split in two different directions.

"And I'm heading this way," Niou pointed the other way.

Marui waved and started walking when Niou held him back.

"What?" Marui asked

Niou smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss Marui.

Marui quickly diverted the kiss and took two steps back.

"What's wrong?" Niou asked suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong," Marui whined loudly. "I... I just, I'm in a hurry. Yes, you see mom wanted me to help her with the... gardening, yes the gardening. SoI'llseeyoutomorrowgoodbye."

Niou stared questioningly at the fast retreating back of his lover.

There was something Marui wasn't telling him, and he had every intention of getting it out of him.

----

Marui breathed in deep before ringing the bell to Kirihara's house.

"Coming," a female voice said, and seconds late the door was opened.

"I'm a friend of your son. Is he home?" Marui forced himself to say.

"Yes, he's home. His room is on the second floor, first door to the right."

He thanked her and walked slowly to the room.

Breathing in deep he knocked on the door.

"What?" Kirihara's voice rudely asked.

Marui opened the door and looked around. It wasn't as messy as he thought it would be.

"M-Marui," Kirihara's shocked voice said from the bed.

"Hi," Marui muttered and cursed himself for his choice of words.

"What are you doing here?" Kirihara asked fiercely as he walked towards Marui.

"I want to talk."

"Really? I didn't know you were the talking type," Kirihara snarled.

Marui winced and he started panicking. He hadn't really figured out what he should say.

"I... I," he stuttered, "I came to apologize," he finally said.

Kirihara raised an eyebrow and gestured for the bed.

"Want to sit down?" he offered and Marui sat down on, smiling when he saw that the covers had pictures of a smirking Voldemort. Kirihara really did like fiction figures.

Kirihara took the chair from his desk and sat opposite of Marui.

"I'll accept your apology if you kneel down before me," he said seriously.

Had it been because of anything else, Marui would've refused, but this time he knew that it was only fair of him to do it.

So he got up from the bed and kneeled in front of Kirihara.

"I am so, so sorry," he said and bowed his head low.

Seconds later he was yanked up, and Kirihara looked horrified at him.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered shocked.

"B-but you asked-"

"Idiot," Kirihara yelled. "You're supposed to snap and shout at me for even suggesting it."

Marui saw the second years face change into a sad expression, and felt the urge to embrace him.

"I…"

"I'm not angry at you for doing it. I know I always looked at Niou, but I didn't think you'd be so angry because of that," Kirihara continued.

"No, I shouldn't have done that," Marui shouted. He looked into Kirihara's eyes and smiled slightly.

"I'm a wreck because of it. I can't stop thinking of you. Your expression as I assaulted you, and your crying face. They're haunting me day and night."

Marui started crying and sank to the floor again.

"I'm a monster," he sobbed and hid his face in his hands.

Kirihara kneeled in front of him and stroked his hair softly.

"I've also been thinking about you ever since," he said quietly.

Marui looked surprised up from his hands.

"You have? But... Niou?"

Kirihara laughed bitterly.

"I don't know what's going on anymore. But I know that I like you," he said and leaned close to Marui.

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed only inches from Marui's face.

Marui closed his eyes and tipped his face up slightly.

"Yes..."

And then their lips met.

Kirihara's lips were soft and warm.

Marui sighed and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was slow and sweet, both taking their time to savour the others taste and feeling.

They broke apart and breathed heavily.

Without talking they kissed again and this time they both were more confident.

Kirihara licked Marui's lips, and Marui eagerly opened his mouth and let Kirihara's tongue swirl around his mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance, a fight that Kirihara won.

Marui pressed himself against Kirihara to deepen their kiss even more. He sighed as Kirihara's tongue swirled around his mouth, tasting him, feeling him.

It was a feeling Marui had only felt when he kissed Niou.

A sudden feeling of betrayal shot through Marui and he pulled away from the kiss.

He was with Niou, right? He shouldn't be doing this.

But all his thoughts vanished as he looked into Kirihara's lustful eyes.

He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the second year. He would deal with the consequences later. Right now there was nothing he wanted more than to continue kissing Kirihara.

* * *

** Ohhh, drama, drama, drama xD**

**Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

This is a shit long chapter - pardon the language!!! I've never written this long before. I hope it's good.

Anyways, this is the last chapter. Expect some mushyness.

Warnings: Yaoi, threesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Marui shifted in the bed and sighed. 

Behind him Kirihara groaned at the loss of contact and snuggled back up.

"Hi there," he said and kissed Marui's cheek softly.

Marui leaned slightly into the caress, wanting more.

"We have to tell him," Marui whispered.

Behind him he felt Kirihara shift and soon he felt a strong hand around him.

"Do you regret it?"

Marui turned and looked Kirihara in the eyes.

"No," he said, "and that's the horrible part."

"Stay here tonight," Kirihara said. "It's already late."

Marui nodded and snuggled closer to Kirihara.

Soon both were sleeping.

The next day Kirihara felt bad.

He wasn't regretting the night before, but as soon as he saw Niou's face, guilt hit him hard.

He had avoided the third year all day, but knew that eventually he had to see him at practice.

Unfortunately he didn't get detention this day, so he had no excuse for ditching practice. Sanada probably would've dragged him out of detention anyway.

Kirihara quickly changed and started warming up far away from Marui and Niou.

----

"Is something wrong?" Niou asked his lover for the 3th time today.

"N-no, I'm OK," Marui stuttered.

"How did it go yesterday?"

Marui eeped and tripped over some tennis balls.

"Who put those there?" he yelled at some poor first years.

"You OK?" Niou laughed behind him.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Marui said sarcastically.

"Did something happen yesterday? You look disturbed."

Marui gulped and breathed in deep.

"S-something did happen yesterday, but I won't tell it here. I'll say it later," he said and left to have a match against Jackal.

Niou frowned and looked in the diraction of Kirihara. Only to find him staring at Marui.

What was this? Was he no longer staring at him?

Niou felt a little jolt of jealouly surge through him.

Even though he often denied it for the redhead, he was completely in love with the second year. He was completely in love with both of them.

Niou sighed and tried not to think about it. But he was going to have a little talk to the second year.

When practice was over, Niou asked Kirihara to wait for him in the club house. Kirihara had looked confused, but had agreed.

"I'm gonna talk to someone, so you go on ahead," he told Marui and hurried to the club house.

_'Why did you ask him to come? What are you going to say?'_

No, he hadn't planned what he was going to say. But he knew that he _had_ to talk to him. He had to set his feelings straight.

Niou opened the door to the club house and saw Kirihara sitting on a bench, waiting.

"Did I make you wait long?" he asked the second year.

Kirihara shook his head. "Only a few minutes."

Niou breathed in deep and closed the distance between them.

"What?" Kirihara asked nervously when Niou approached.

"You remember when I asked you if you liked me?"

Kirihara nodded, but said nothing.

"I wan't to ask you the same question again," Niou said.

"Do you like me?"

His voice was barely a whisper, but Kirihara heard it clearly.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Niou closed his eyes and let the feeling of happiness flow through him.

He leaned down and kissed the shorter guy softly.

Seconds later he felt Kirihara's lips kiss hungry back.

They deepened the kiss, Kirihara moaning as Niou's tongue swirled around his mouth.

"Shit," Kirihara whispered as Niou latched onto his neck.

Niou didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that it felt so good.

He wanted to mark this boy as his, and bit down hard on his schoulder.

The moan Kirihara uttered made shivers run down Niou's back.

Marui had been right, his voice were incredible.

"WAIT," Kirihara suddenly screamed and pushed Niou away.

Niou gave him a questioning stare, but Kirihara avoided it.

"I thought you liked me?" he snarled.

Kirihara winced and looked down.

"I slept with him," he whispered.

"What?" Niou said, afraid to hear the answer.

Kirihara lifted his head and looked straight into Niou's eyes. Niou felt bad when he saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"I slept with Marui," he cried.

The words hit Niou like ice cold water.

"He was going to tell you later today, but..I couldn't not say it" Kirihara wimpered. Tears streamed down his face and he desperately tried to wipe them away.

"And everything's fucked," Kirihara howled.

"Because I love you."

Niou's eyes widened in shock.

Did he just say love?

"But I love Marui too," Kirihara continued.

"And everything is a mess, and.." he breathed in and wiped away the tears.

"Please don't hate me," he pleaded and ran for the door, but Niou wouldn't let him.

Kirihara stared scared at the taller guy.

"Don't go," he said.

Kirihara blinked confused.

"Just…don't go."

Niou gently pulled Kirihara into a embrace and held him close.

"This really is a mess," he muttered.

Kirihara nodded and slowly placed his arms around Niou's waist.

He felt like drowning in Niou's wonderful smell, it was exactly as he had imagined it.

"How long?" Niou asked, and Kirihara immediately knew what he meant.

"A few weeks before you asked me," Kirihara answered.

"But…why did you refuse?" he asked confused.

"Because I was scared. My parents said that liking a boy isn't normal, and you were my best friend. I didn't want to lose you."

Niou smiled warmly and kissed Kirihara again.

"I always loved you," he whispered in his ear.

Kirihara shut his eyes trying to prevent new tears from coming.

"C-could you say that one more time?" he sniffed.

"I love you," Niou repeated.

"Please…one more time."

"I love you. And if you doubt it, I'll repeat it as many times as I have to."

Kirihara felt a feeling rush through him. A feeling he had seldom experienced.

It was happiness.

But his state of blissfull happiness was short lived.

"What about Marui?" he asked Niou.

Niou sighed, but didn't let go of Kirihara.

"I'll have to talk to him. I guess we all have to talk to each other," he said.

Kirihara nodded.

"What are you going to say?" Kirihara asked.

"I'm going to say that I love you, but I also love him. And I'll ask him about his feelings towards you."

It sounded as sensible as things could get in this situation.

Kirihara leaned up and caught Niou's lips.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said and left, leaving Niou alone with his thoughts.

----

_Ding Dong_

Marui ran to the door to open it.

"Oh, hi," he smiled when he saw Niou standing there.

"Yo," Niou smiled back, "you alone?"

"Yes, my parents and brothers are out for today."

"Good, because I need to talk to you," Niou said seriously.

Marui nodded and let him in.

He prepared tea for them and served it in the living room.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

"I want to talk about Kirihara," Niou said.

Marui nearly spilled his tea all over the table.

"He told me about last night."

Marui bent his head low.

"But I didn't come to blame you," Niou continued. "Because I have a confession of myself."

Marui looked questioningly at him.

"I kissed him today."

Surprisingly Marui didn't feel shocked.

"I knew it was going to happen one day," he said silently.

Niou merely nodded.

"I love him," he said.

Marui smiled sadly.

"But I love you too."

Marui looked surprised at him.

"I'm not going to leave you for him. But before we discuss that, I would like to hear your feelings towards him."

Marui knew that that question was going to come, but he hadn't prepared an answer. Because he really didn't know.

"I only know that it's more that a crush," he said.

"I'm not sure, but I feel very comfortable when I'm with him. Just like I feel when I'm with you. He is different than you, but I can't choose."

He hid his face in his hands and sighed loudly.

"This really is a mess," Niou said, quoting the second year.

"Yeah," Marui laughed bitterly.

"But I have a solution," Niou said, "though, it's a really crazy idea."

"Everything's better than nothing," Marui smiled.

"How about we try dating. All three of us?"

Marui's eyes widened in shock.

"You're right, it _is_ a really crazy idea."

"Everything's better than nothing, right?" Niou smirked.

"I won't say that the idea hasn't crossed my mind, but…a threesome?" Marui's voice sounded aghast. "That's frowned upon in society."

"Being gay is frowned upon, but that didn't stop you loving me," Niou said quietly.

Marui knew he was right, but the idea still seemed crazy.

"Listen," Niou said and looked Marui in the eyes. "Of me and Kirihara, who would you choose?"

Marui opened his mouth to protest, but shut it fast.

"I could never choose," he cried.

"And I could never choose between either of you," Niou said warmly.

"But…what about Kirihara?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, but I'm sure he'll accept. He also has problems choosing."

Marui smiled brightly and hugged Niou.

"You'll forgive me then?" he asked.

"There is nothing to forgive," Niou assured.

----

Kirihara's eyes widened as Niou told him the proposion.

"All three of us?"

"Yes, it's a perfect idea, don't you think?"

Kirihara could practically hear Niou smirking.

"Well, it's better than the other solution."

"And what is that solution?"

"Nothing happening. Everyone breaking up.."

"Don't say such things," Niou said strictly.

"Anyways," he continued, "me and Marui want to talk to you about this face to face. Meet us in front of the station on Saturday."

"Sure."

Kirihara hung up the phone and smiled dumbly.

It was crazy, it was stupid. It might not even work.

But it was better than nothing.

Way better.

----

Saturday came and Kirihara was busy trying to look good.

He didn't know why, but this day felt like the day that was going to decide the rest of his life. And he needed to look OK for such an important day.

But no matter what he tried on, nothing seemed to look good enough.

Kirihara finally gave up and settled with a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a green jacket over.

Rushing over to the station he found Niou and Marui waiting for him.

He suddenly felt nervous and wondered if he should go back home. Decideing that that would be cowardly, he breathed in deeply and walked over to the two boys.

"Hi," he peeped, cursing his voice.

"Yo," Niou smiled and Marui gave him a little wave.

"So, where are we going?" Kirihara asked.

Niou's smile suddenly changed into a predatory smirk and Marui's face became dark.

----

"A LOVE HOTEL?" Kirihara shouted shocked.

"Keep your voice down," Marui snapped at him.

Kirihara blushed and apologized.

"But…why are we going there?"

"Well, we can't go to any of our houses, and I'm not paying for a real hotel. It's too expencive."

Kirihara had to agree about that.

"But how do we get a room? They won't give a room to boys, espesially not three of them."

Niou smirk widened then.

"That's why I asked Bunta here to loan some of his mother's clothes."

Kirihara looked at Marui and nearly laughed loud. Under his jacket, Marui was wearing a skirt and a black blouse.

"It suits you," he smiled.

Marui merely gave him a killer glare.

"I'll take you there now," Niou said and led the others to a shady looking house.

"I'm not so sure about this," Marui said.

"Don't be stupid, it's fine and it's cheap," Niou assured them.

"How do you know that?" Kirihara asked suspiciously.

"He just does," Marui sighed.

The reseption lady barely gave them a second look before handing a key to them.

Niou opened the door ans laughed.

"My, this really is a cozy place."

And it was..kind of. The room was painted in a gray white colour and in the middle of the room stood a large bed. The light was dimly lit and there were candles on the tables beside the bed.

Marui whistled when he saw the room.

"And it's cheap too," Niou smiled happily.

Kirihara sat down on the bed.

"It's soft," he said excitedly and started bouncing on it.

Marui sat down beside him and Niou took a chair and sat down.

"We came to talk, so let's talk," Marui said.

"First, Kirihara tell us what you feel about us."

Kirihara breathed heavily, before speaking.

"I love you both," he said.

Marui felt all warm inside him and smiled.

"I guess that's that then," Niou said.

"What?" Kirihara asked confused.

"You really are naive, Akaya", Niou said seductively. "Actually coming into a love hotel thinking we were only going to talk."

Marui laughed and leaned towards Kirihara.

"We have already agreed to this, we only needed to hear your confirmation."

He leaned in and kissed Kirihara passionately.

Kirihara found himself so absorbed in the kis,s that he didn't notice it when Niou sat down behind him. Only when his jacket were taken off did he notice.

"Niou," he whispered.

"Please, call me by my name."

They kissed softly almost frail. But the kiss was filled with their feelings towards each other.

Marui continued to kiss Kirihara's neck, following down to his shoulder. Deciding that the t-shirt was a bother, he lifted it up and over Kirihara's head, breaking his kiss with Niou.

He dived down to a nipple and teased in his mouth.

"Nngh," Kirihara moaned and pressed against Marui.

Niou grabbed the chance and stripped off Kirihara's pants and boxers.

"Wait," Kirihara suddenly said.

Afraid that they had done something wrong, Marui and Niou stopped quickly, looking questioningly at the boy between them.

"You're both still dressed," he complained.

Niou laughed and soon after he and Marui had stripped off their clothes.

"I think," Niou said to Marui, "that since you've had the honour before, I should get the first turn tonight."

Marui smirked approvingly.

"Don't be too harsh though, since it's his first time being penetrated.

Kirihara swallowed slightly nervous, but the feeling vanished as soon as he looked into Niou's eyes.

"I'll be careful," he promised and pushed Kirihara down on the bed.

Marui rummaged through the desk and found strawberry flavoured lube. He gave it to Niou who opened the bottle and squeezed out a big amount onto his fingers.

Kirihara closed his eyes, and waited for the intrusion, but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw Niou smiling down at him.

He then smeared the lube down Kirihara's chest.

Kirihara moaned and arched into the touch.

Niou stopped his stroking to play with Kirihara's nipples.

He leaned down and bit down on the old bitemark, this time drawing blood.

"AHH," Kirihara shouted when Niou's teeth dug into his skin.

Niou soothed the wound with his tongue. He then squeezed some more lube onto his hands, but this time his fingers went south.

"Relax," was the only warning Kirihara got, before Niou pushed a finger into him.

It was uncomfortable, but not as painful as it had been the first time.

Niou saw Kirihara's reaction and inserted a second finger. He started pumping them in and out of Kirihara, drawing moans and gasps from the second year.

When Niou inserted the third finger, Kirihara gritted his teeth.

Niou quickly stretched him before removing his fingers.

"You OK?" Niou asked worriedly. Kirihara nodded and a smiled blissfully.

"I'm fine."

Niou didn't need more persuation, and thrust all the way in with a snap of his hips.

"AAHH," Kirihara screamed.

"Relax," Niou repeated.

"It feels like I'm gonna split in two," Kirihara whimpered.

He clinged to Niou's shoulders, his nails drawing blood, but Niou didn't mind.

"Want me to pull out?" Niou whispered soothingly to Kirihara. He began doing so, but two hands embraced his shoulders and held him close.

Smiling gently, Niou got the message and started thrusting gently in and out.

After a while Kirihara stopped whimpering and Niou pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in.

"Nngh," Kirihara moaned, but didn't tell him to stop.

Niou grew more confident and soon he was thrusting in a fast pace.

Kirihara breathed hard, clinging onto Niou for dear life. Each time Niou plunged into him, pleasure surged through his entire body.

He started lifting his hips in time with Niou's thrusts and soon they were both moving against each other fast.

When Niou started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, Kirihara knew he was near the edge.

"M-MasaAH..I'm gonna.." he moaned.

Niou grunted and drove faster into Kirihara, his own release nearing.

He squeezed Kirihara's cock hard, denying the second year his much needed release.

"Wait…together," he groaned into Kirihara's ear.

"Hah..ah..Oh, God..please," Kirihara pleaded as Niou continued abusing his sweet spot.

Niou kissed him and thrust once, twice, three times before spilling his seed into Kirihara. At the same time he let go of Kirihara's cock, giving Kirihara the mind blowing release he desperately needed.

They lay on the bed panting heavily for several minutes.

"So, how was it? Did it hurt?" Niou asked worriedly.

Kirihara smiled and kissed Niou lightly on the lips.

"It was incredible, and less painful than I thought it would be."

Niou seemed relieved by that and pulled himself out of Kirihara.

"How was the show?" Kirihara asked Marui, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. His cheeks were flushed and his erection stood tall.

Kirihara smirked and leaned down to lick Marui's cock.

Marui gasped and thrust into Kirihara's mouth.

Behind Marui, Niou sat down and started caressing the redhead's neck and chest.

Kirihara relaxed his throat and let Marui thrust deep into him.

He started humming and soon the redhead was writhing on the bed.

"Shit," he groaned as he came, releasing himself deep in Kirihara's throat.

Kirihara released Marui's member and swallowed a couple of times.

"You drank it?" Marui said shocked.

Kirihara smiled innocently. "It's good," he said.

Behind them Niou laughed loudly.

"I think this is going to work out fine," he said, still snickering.

Kirihara and Marui smiled agreeingly to him.

They lay under the covers, Kirihara in the middle.

_'__It's weird_, Kirihara thought seconds before he fell asleep, '_that something that people say is so wrong, feels this good.__'_

Looking at Marui and Niou's sleeping faces he knew that it could only be them.

This relationship may not last forever, but Kirihara knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon either.

Because what they shared between them was love. Pure love.

And no matter how many times they'd hear the words 'wrong' or 'disgusting', Kirihara knew he wasn't going to care.

Because there is nothing wrong or disgusting in love.

* * *

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I SUCK at endings. 

I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone that's reviewed. You guys kept me alive.

Demon Brat 2000

Dark Angel Of Fire Ice

My Dad is Mr. Clean

Luv2b-Happi

Insanity-rules-me

RogueMarieL

Sparkofhope

Candiekisses

Insanechildfanfic

monkie16

Forever Dreamin

ladyt1g3r

Thank you all for reviewing :D


End file.
